


School love

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, N夜情, Wizard对不起, 恋爱中出轨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: 也许这只是一场梦。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Janus | Song Jun-Hwa
Kudos: 5





	School love

也许这只是一场梦。

那短短的两个星期，一切都仿佛笼罩在初夏的雾气里，一个色彩绚烂的、一触即破的梦。

_

宋俊和醒来的时候天色已经很暗了。

天空是烟紫色的，镶着昏暗的金红色边。五月中的傍晚对宋俊和来说还是有点冷的，他在不自觉的睡梦中把自己缩成了一团，蜷在泳池边的躺椅上。渐渐昏暗下去的余晖中，泳池里的水平静得如同无辜的水泥地面，以至于宋俊和有那么几分钟完全不知道自己在哪里。

又一阵微凉的风吹过来，宋俊和抖了一下，稍微清醒了些。

基地厨房的后窗亮着温暖的橘黄色灯光，在泳池另一边和宋俊和隔水相望。他有些浑噩地站起来，第一件事是揉揉额角——缩在室外的躺椅上睡了半个下午，不知道是不是吹了风，头晕且头疼得要命。

天色已经飞快地暗了下去，宋俊和抱着狗骨头形状的抱枕，慢慢地往基地的别墅里面走，思绪像是还没睡醒似的无边际地逸散开去…这是Wizard离开基地的第二天，他丝毫没有不习惯的感觉，尽管往常这个时候他的男友会坐在基地后门的走廊里抽烟，他本该能在昏暗暮色里看到Wizard烟卷的一点猩红火光。宋俊和漫无边际地想，从昨天到现在Wizard都没联系他，好像也没什么……——！

他的思绪猝不及防地中止了。

宋俊和从来没和别人说起过他怕水，害怕浅蓝色泛着幽光的泳池，就是因为你永远不知道什么时候，那些乖顺的温柔的液体会像恶魔一样堵塞你的气管，直到你在清凉和安静的水中窒息。他在错误的地方拐了弯，还没走到泳池尽头就毫无所觉地转了方向——然后无所防备地一脚踏入了泳池。

五月中的傍晚时分的室外泳池，水中仍然残留着日光的温暖，可是对于宋俊和来说已经太冷了，太冷了——冰冷和恐惧让他小腿抽筋，水涌进他的鼻腔，接着是气管，宋俊和徒劳地试图在水下呼吸，但结果只是吸入了更多冰冷的水。他意识到自己应该回到岸边去，同时也意识到自己实际上正在离岸边越来越远，无论是痉挛的肢体还是肺里越来越少的氧气都帮不上他的忙。

也许我要溺死了。前所未有的绝望充斥着他，直到。

另一声落水声。

宋俊和没有听到，因为他自己发出的拍水声充斥了他自己的耳膜——尽管他的动作已经逐渐绵软下去，实际上他什么都听不到了，意识正在逐渐离他远去。一只消瘦有力的胳膊搂住了他的腰，把他向后带去，接着推出水面。

宋俊和几乎是被那双手托举出水面，然后推到了岸上。他翻了个身跪在泳池边硬邦邦的地上，几乎用尽全身力气咳嗽和呕吐，透明的水从他的指缝中溢出来，带着温热的体温洒在地上。有人从泳池里爬了上来，湿漉漉地蹲在宋俊和身边，用力拍着他的背。

宋俊和跪在岸边咳得声嘶力竭，直到没了力气才抬头看身边的人。

男人棕色的眼睛在已经完全黑下来的天幕下，映着后院的灯微微发亮。宋俊和认得这双眼睛，更不用说瘦削的面颊和胡茬…是他的队友Corey。

这个认知使得宋俊和有些羞耻。不用去想他都知道自己现在有多么狼狈，他的脸和眼眶都因为呕吐带来的充血而发红发烫，湿漉漉地、浑身颤抖地跪在池边，湿透的队服紧紧贴在身上。他嘴里泛苦，嘴唇颤抖着，仰头去看身边的队友。男人有力的手臂搂着他，用生疏的韩语问他：“你觉得怎么样？”

“我很好。”宋俊和用英语回答，声音沙哑得几乎认不出来，声带震动都能牵扯起剧烈的疼痛。他试图自己爬起来，但接着Corey就抱住了他。

“很好？Maybe not. 你走动不了的，我把你抱进去吧。”

真正贴在Corey胸口上的时候宋俊和才感觉到自己一直在颤抖；Corey和他一样湿漉漉的，队服紧贴在皮肤上，但他很温暖…宋俊和可耻地意识到。他心跳得很快，勉力不想让自己如此明显地依赖着这个正怀抱着他的男人，如此炽热，可靠且健壮。

宋俊和静默地被那双有力的手臂搂着，蜷缩在高大的白人男性怀里，男人有力的心跳声敲在他的耳膜上。等到被抱进基地里，放在休息区的沙发上的时候，他才发现自己不知什么时候已经停止了颤抖。

“你想要一杯咖啡吗？”Corey问。他半跪在沙发前，有些忧虑地用温厚的手掌抚摩着宋俊和的脸颊。

宋俊和感到自己脸红了，但这次不是因为剧烈咳嗽和窒息。

他收起双腿抱在胸前，盯着Corey，点了点头。

Corey站起身去给他拿热咖啡和浴巾的时候，宋俊和盯着他的背影，无端地联想到了金色毛发的大型看护犬。他微微笑了笑，摇摇头想打消掉这个无关联想，却因为剧烈的头疼忍不住轻轻呻吟了一声。下一秒，一条热毛巾贴在了他的脖子上。

“这样会好一些吗？”Corey说。

我不知道。他迷茫地想，仰着头看着站在沙发前的Corey。暖黄色的光线从高大的男人身后投下来，他显得温暖又真诚。

这样会好一些吗？

…也许需要的是更多的东西。一些他不应该肖想的东西。

“去洗个热水澡吧。”见他没有回应，Corey又提议。

这次他靠近了些，宋俊和几乎能闻到他身上的味道，他忽然意识到自己刚刚没有留意到这些，也许在惊吓之后他的嗅觉刚刚才开始复苏——Corey身上带着某种特殊的味道，让人想起在烈日下暴晒了一天的乡间公路，一种温暖而乡野的味道。他有些默然，点了点头。

Corey伸手给他，几乎是半抱着他站了起来。

其实宋俊和已经没有那么无力了，但不知是什么样的心理作祟，他默许了Corey的动作，甚至有些心安理得地靠在Corey的怀里。我受伤了。他心里有个小小的声音在说。他在帮助我，他什么都没想。

……心里有鬼的是我。

宋俊和从浴缸里爬出来的时候Corey已经走了，应该是回了他的房间。桌子上留下了一杯咖啡，宋俊和端起它的时候才意识到自己这个热水澡洗了多久——那杯咖啡已经差不多快要完全冷了。

可是就算在花洒下面发了一小时的呆，他也没能把那个身影从自己的脑海里赶出去。

翻开手机，Wizard的头像暗着，只有一条未读消息，来自Corey。宋俊和只看了一眼，没点开，又把手机按熄了屏反扣在桌子上，慢慢地从纸杯边缘啜了一口已经凉掉的咖啡。

他很少和别人谈起自己以前的事情，事实上他大多数时候都寡言，队友们一个个都是闹腾的性子，他做得最多的事情就是看着，然后微笑，偶尔应和。来到正义的基地之后他不止一次梦见纽约，梦见他在纽约的卧室，天花板的一角有一道不明显的裂纹，那时候Wizard和他住在相邻的卧室，每周都有六天睡在一起。华盛顿基地的床有床头和床脚的隔板，像迪士尼动画里白雪公主睡的床，床垫也软得像能把人陷进去。Wizard从来没有和他一起在这张过于柔软的床上共眠过。

Wizard带着他来了正义，却在来这里之后对他的关注日渐淡薄，因而他得以在很多个无人在意的午后，坐在后院的走廊上看自己的队友们咋咋呼呼地打篮球。一群游戏宅男，说白了谁都不会打篮球，也像模像样地进攻防守，像模像样地跳起来扣篮。Corey个子高腿又长，运着球颠颠地跑过大半个球场，然后跳起来投篮。篮球在球框边缘弹跳了几下，落了下来，Corey就弯身撑着膝盖大笑。宋俊和坐在廊下的植物阴影里，看着他们，也跟着笑。

宋俊和从来没向任何人说起过自己对Corey的感觉，即使是和他最亲密的洪渊俊。偶尔，只是偶尔，他也会在训练室里用放空地发呆的姿势，盯着Corey看。但Wizard总是在的，尽一只雄狮对他的眷属的义务，把手放在宋俊和肩上，温和地对他说集中精力好好训练。每当这个时候，看着他的队友们就会一脸被秀到的表情纷纷移开目光。宋俊和在华盛顿的身份只有一半是“华盛顿正义队的主坦选手”，而另一半，无法回避也不能掩藏的，是“教练Wizard的情人”。

宋俊和本以为自己很喜欢也很习惯这个身份的，如果他从没有注视着那个在阳光下因为没投中篮而大笑的狙击手的话。

卧室的门被敲响的时候宋俊和才惊觉自己又拿着一杯咖啡发了很久的呆，这次咖啡是真的完全冷了。

猛烈的敲门声因为只敲了几下门就开了而尴尬地停顿，高个子的男孩的手尴尬地停在空中，转而挠了挠耳朵，把英文说得又慢又清楚。

“你没回我消息，我以为你出了什么事。……哈？”

他的话被宋俊和忽然的动作打断了。瘦小的队友一头撞进他怀里，紧紧地抱住了他，什么都没说。

Corey愣愣地伸手摸了摸宋俊和的头发，接着就感觉到后颈上的压力。宋俊和搂住他的脖子踮起了脚，轻飘飘地吻住了他。

那双嘴唇如他预想的一样温暖而干燥。

_

此后的日子也没什么不同……或者说，有很大的不同。

第二天早上醒来的时候宋俊和浑身都酸痛，走路都几乎要迈不开步子。他的器官本不是为交欢而生，在Wizard的调教下总算适应了被人侵入，现在却又要重新开始适应白种人过分的尺寸。宋俊和慢吞吞地穿衣服下床，一掀开被子就看到自己腰上腿根间泛青的指痕，不用照镜子也看得到蔓延到锁骨的亲吻痕迹，已经十分收敛，但仍不可避免地化成淡紫红色的淤痕。宋俊和套上自己的队服坐在床头，思索自己已经有多久没有与人欢好得如此尽兴。

全明星赛期间的基地只有宋俊和和Corey两个人，没有别人会回来，所以宋俊和放任自己只穿了一条齐腿根的短裤，上面松松垮垮地穿着不属于他的大号正义队队服，坐在训练室里打天梯。

Corey的饭做得很烂，宋俊和也没好到哪里去，于是在他们留守基地的两个星期里，不得不靠外卖和采购来的速食食品过活。等外卖的时候宋俊和总爱望眼欲穿地趴在前庭的窗户上发呆，Corey就从后面揽住他，轻轻地亲他的耳朵，胡茬扎得他有些痒。最后总会一发不可收拾，以至于门铃响起的时候Corey不得不紧急提上裤子去开门，宋俊和缩在沙发上用毯子盖着自己，看着Corey拿着披萨盒和可乐走回来，眨眨眼睛就让眼泪落了下来。

他与Wizard最放肆的热恋期也不过是在纽约后院的台阶下偷偷地接吻，那已经是很久，很久以前了。久得他已经忘了心动是什么感觉。曾经的那些热烈爱意被千篇一律的触碰和点到即止的亲吻取代，被已经熟识的身体和闭着眼睛也知道下一步是什么的性取代，一段关系苍白欲死。

更多的时候宋俊和和Corey都泡在训练室里打游戏，在阳光好的时候出去打篮球，宋俊和一如既往地安静地坐在场边看。篮球场空荡荡的，没有人和Corey互传也没有人喝彩，Corey像只撒欢的大型犬运着球跑来跑去，然后宋俊和笑着说，你看起来像我高中时喜欢的体育生学长。

那是他唯一一次主动和别人说起自己以前的事情。

Corey就大笑，是他一贯的那种很爽朗的笑法。他把篮球压在自己大腿上，撑着膝盖低头凑过去看宋俊和，靠得很近。“那是你的初恋吗？”Corey问。

他用的是puppy love，宋俊和初时没听明白，于是Corey又问了一遍，“那是你的first love吗？”

这次宋俊和听明白了，但他没说是也没说不是，就仰着脸笑着看着他高大英俊的情人。Corey笑得更畅快，伸手把打球弄脏了的拇指在宋俊和脸颊上一蹭。

“那我们就是中学生情侣了，听起来不错。”

中学生情侣该做什么？第二天早上宋俊和就在床头查收了一封用歪歪扭扭的简单韩语写成的情书和一盒甜牛奶。情书语法错误百出，一看就是照抄的翻译软件的结果，甜牛奶的纸盒上画着的红色爱心也是画技拙劣，可他还是脸红了半个早晨。

天梯过半的时候宋俊和被从后面袭击，一颗剥好的奶糖凑到他嘴边碰了碰，忙于和对面莱茵哈特心理学博弈的同时宋俊和呆呆地张了嘴，结果被送到嘴里的是一颗酸到爆炸的恶作剧糖果。宋俊和面容扭曲地摘了耳机回头瞪始作俑者，却看到他一副乐不可支的样子凑过来主动亲他，把唇间的桃子糖渡到他嘴里。

这才是school love啊。Corey如是说。

当他们一起去超市采购的时候宋俊和真的开始模糊地考虑要继续这段关系了，当Corey把一整罐辣酱丢进购物车，然后对鹰嘴豆皱起鼻子的时候，宋俊和发现自己在设想他们一起逛韩国超市的景象。打住。他对自己说。

“吐司还是速冻披萨？”Corey问。

宋俊和的思绪被他扯走了，那些刚刚冒起一个头的混乱念头就这么被压了下去，像Wizard时隔六天终于发来的几条不痛不痒的消息一样，被他丢进了已读不回的垃圾桶。

那之后宋俊和无数次地回想起来，假如这样的日子继续过下去，假如Wizard离开基地不是两周而是一个月，是否结果会有所不同？

但得不到答案。永远也得不到了。

_

这段无法无天的梦境猝不及防地被打破在第三周的一个清晨，宋俊和被门外的吵闹声惊醒，听到Stratus拖着箱子辘辘地穿过走廊去到他的房间，一边和不知道谁说着他周末去看了《命中注定》这部电影，真是要命的恋爱电影，他都看哭了。

宋俊和往被子里缩了缩，听着Stratus干脆在走廊里开始用手机播放《命中注定》的主题曲，忽然感觉很难过，像是做了个特别、特别好的美梦，又在醒来之后眼睁睁地看着它一点点从自己的记忆里消失，直至了无痕迹。

「Goodbye my almost lover.」


End file.
